


It's Kind of a Funny Story

by qtpiejay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 10 hours together, Cute, First Kiss, First Meet, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtpiejay/pseuds/qtpiejay
Summary: When Eddie meets a funny, outgoing guy in an airport, they talk for hours until he unexpectedly misses his plane ride home and is unable to buy a new ticket until the morning. How is this boy going to make it up?A fic in which takes place in the span of less than 10 hours.





	1. Stay Calm

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! so this took really long to write and honestly i'm super happy with how it came out. if you liked the first chapter, let me know if you'd be down for more! (ill probably post more anyway just because i really like the way it turned out lol)

It wasn’t until the fifth person of the day knocked into Eddie, successfully knocking his drink all over the airport floor that he realized he hated traveling. The person didn’t apologize or look back, which pissed him off even more. Eddie let out an over-dramatic groan as he bent over to pick up the cup, hearing a loud, honey coated laugh coming from the other side of the table. Eddie looked over after throwing the cup in the trash to glare at the person. The guy was biting his lip in attempt to conceal his amused grin, eyebrows raised behind his chunky, dorky looking glasses.

 

Okay, the guy was a smoke show. With big, fluffy curls that bounced and swayed as he shook his head in amusement, Eddie could feel the glare on his face softening. Well, until the guy opened his mouth.

 

“Do random strangers typically make you all wet and bothered like that after being bumped in to? Is that like a kink?” 

 

Eddie frowned and looked down at his shirt. How could he not have noticed that it was nearly soaked? “Excuse me?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing in attempt to give the guy his best, most intimidating glare. The gorgeous man only grinned again.

 

“I’m just saying, that was quite the little noise you made. Why didn’t you groan like that when anyone else bumped into you?” He tilted his head and smirked. Eddie could tell this guy was just trying to push his buttons, and it was obviously working, but the guy was nearly flawless. And those  _ curls _ . Jesus, they were sexy. Eddie shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Have you been… Have you been  _ watching me _ ?” Eddie shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable.

 

“I thought it was obvious. You’ve been too buried in that little book of yours to even notice me, though. I even considered throwing little paper balls at your head to get your attention.” The guy smirked, and Eddie was finding it harder to keep his glare. He shook his head and let out a light chuckle, which, much to Eddies amusement, made the cute guys eyes light up. 

 

“Sorry, I don’t normally read people’s minds. Especially the airport weirdos,” Eddie grinned, then checked his watch.  _ 8:47pm. Flight leaves in about an hour. _

 

The other guy let out a light chuckle. “You’re cute. I’m Richie,” he said, throwing Eddie what had to be the sexiest little smile he’d ever seen.

 

“Hi Richie, I’m cute,” Eddie replied lamely. Richie laughed loudly. Realizing what he had just said, Eddies cheeks flushed a deep red. He sighed softly to himself as Richie continued to giggle and turned his chair in the opposite direction, attempting to get back into his book. It was no use, though, the cute stranger had already grabbed his attention.

 

“That was so fucking lame that somehow it was the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard,” he flirted, taking a sip from his own water bottle. Eddie flushed furiously and looked away. This guy couldn’t have been more than 18 years old and he seemed to be alone. Granted, Eddie was 17 and by himself, but that’s only because he’d spent part of the summer with his aunt, much to his delight. Getting away from his overbearing mother, even if it was only for a little while, was nice. Refreshing.  _ Peaceful.  _

 

“Where are you off to?” Eddie asked, desperate to change the subject.

 

Richie shook his head as he grinned. “Not so fast, cutie. You didn’t even tell me your name.”

 

Eddie frustratingly sighed. “Do I really need to? We’re most likely never going to see each other again.”

 

Richie snorted, taking another sip of his water. He looked off towards the direction of the gates, as if he needed to leave. “That’s a possibility, yes, but what’s the big issue? If we’re never going to see each other again then it shouldn’t be a problem,” he winked, making Eddie blush again. 

 

“My name is Eddie, happy? Now you can answer my question.”

 

Richie chuckled. A low, deep, smooth sound that seemed to emerge from deep in his belly. He threw his head back slightly as he laughed, making his adams apple so prominent that Eddie had to force himself from reaching out and touching it. “Eddie, cute,” he grinned to himself, as if testing to see how the name rolled off of his tongue. He seemed to like it. “Going to visit my sister in Georgia. She’s a doctor, and also my parents favorite child.” He smiled, like the last part of his sentence didn’t even bother him. “Your turn.”

 

“What?” Eddie blinked.

 

Richie chuckled again. A sound that Eddie could already tell he liked. Very, very much. “You ask me where I’m off to and then can’t even tell me where  _ you’re _ going? Cheap, Eds. You’re cheeky.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Back home in Maine. And, I’m sorry, did you just call me Eds? What the fuck?” Eddie scoffed as Richie only smirked. Neither of them said anything for a few moments. Eddie found that Richies presence was actually comforting. Behind those big glasses he had soft brown eyes, and a bright, charming smile. And Eddie found himself constantly glancing at those raven colored curls, so big and fluffy and soft looking. Gosh, Richie  _ was _ beautiful. Eddie was beginning to get nervous because he could feel Richies on him the second he turned away.

 

“What time does your flight leave?” Richie asked, sounding genuinely curious. Eddie looked over at him before glancing down at his watch. 

 

_ Funny, _ he thought.  _ Why does my watch that it’s already 9:58pm?  _ “Um, my watch must be off,” he said nervously, pulling his phone out of his back pocket to reassure himself that he had not just missed his flight. Oddly enough, his phone read the same time. “Oh gosh… Um, please tell me your phone doesn’t say it’s nearly ten ‘clock,” Eddie worried, looking over at Richie nervously.

 

Richie furrowed his eyebrows but complied, checking the time on his own phone. “Yeah? It’s ten o’clock, why? You got a bedtime?” Richie joked, smirking.

 

Eddie ignored him, standing up quickly and hastily pulling his backpack onto his shoulders. “I just missed my fucking flight!” He shouted, taking off in the direction of his gate. He left without even so much as a goodbye to his new friend. So, curiously, Richie stood up and quickly grabbed his things, following Eddie.

 

Eddie arrived at his gate only to find the big door closed shut. The screen to his right  _ clearly _ read ‘ _ Albuquerque to Augusta’ _ , so Eddie furiously threw his backpack off of his shoulders and groaned loudly. “Oh my god, I’m fucked… I’m so fucking fucked…” 

 

Richie caught up quickly, taking in Eddies disheveled appearance as the smaller boy put his hands in his hair frustratingly, pacing around. “Hey! Is everything alright?” He asked softly, not wanting to piss Eddie off even more. Eddie sat down in the lounging chair closest to him, eyebrows furrowed in a look that Richie could only describe as terror. Richie calmly picked Eddies backpack up for him and sat down in the chair next to him.

 

“I’m screwed, Richie,” he said. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, letting out a pathetic whimper.

 

Richie frowned. “It’s alright, dude, you can just buy a new ticket in the morning. Do airports close at night?” Richie asked, furrowing his eyebrows and looking down at the ground contemplatively, not necessarily directed at Eddie.

 

Eddie let out a wet, genuine laugh and picked up his head, wiping his frustrated tears from his cheeks. Richie looked over at him and offered a sad smile, placing his hand on Eddies knee in a comforting gesture. “Yeah,” he smiled softly, “airports do close at nights. And I don’t think you understand, I don’t have any money to buy a new ticket. Let alone to rent a fucking hotel room or something for the night. I’m fucked, like I said.”

 

Richie looked defeated then, letting out a soft sigh. “Got anyone you can call?” He asked calmly. Richie figured if worse came to worst, he could just buy Eddies plane ticket for him. He was very cute after all, and Richie was a little low on his list of doing nice things for strangers anyway. His dentist of a dad would just have to deal with him spending an extra couple hundred dollars on a plane ticket that was going to Maine. 

 

“Not really… If I call my mom she’ll never let me out of the house again for being so irresponsible,” he glanced over at Richie, who wore a disbelieving look on his face. Eddie snorted. “You think I’m joking, but I’m not. Even if I were able to buy a new ticket for the morning I’ll still be in trouble for getting home so late. And where am I supposed to go?” Eddie shoved his face back into his palms, shaking his head in defeat.

 

Richie was quiet for a few moments, as if considering what he could do. “I have an idea.”


	2. Yowza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie misses his flight to keep Eddie company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! lemme know if you're feeling the story :)

There were only about 200 or so people left in the airport, which told Eddie that maybe Richies flight was the last one of the night. There didn’t seem to be anyone waiting at the gates next to them, so his gate was probably on the opposite side of the airport.

 

“You are  _ not  _ going to miss your flight for me, we don’t even know each other!” Eddie argued. Richie had come to the conclusion that he’d miss his flight so he could stay with Eddie, leaving out the part where he’d decided he’d also buy his plane ticket for him in the morning. What harm could it  _ really  _ do? Richie wasn’t a psychopath, and Eddie clearly wasn’t either. Sure, his dad was going to be pissed for not only missing his own flight, but buying a stranger a ticket and having to buy himself another one, but Richie didn’t really care. He’d be moving out soon anyway, and his dad would make more money either way. “Why not?” He asked casually, sinking into his chair a little deeper, a playful yet kind smile sitting on his lips.

 

Eddie rubbed his face with the palm of his hands. “Because I’m a total stranger and so are you. That’s very kind of you but I can’t let you do that for me, Richie.”

 

Richie sighed, but stopped when he realized that Eddie had every right to be stubborn. He was right, they didn’t know each other, but Richie wanted to know him. He wanted to get to know Eddie, and the guy clearly needed help. “I want to help you,” he said carefully, eyeing Eddie’s expressions. “I know we don’t know each other but what could be the harm in trying? I can’t just leave you stranded like this, you even told me you don’t have any money. I’m not asking to hook up with you or anything, Eddie, but it’d be pretty fucked up of me to just walk away.”

 

Eddie considered this. Richie seemed like he genuinely wanted to help. He was right, what could be the harm? If a cute, random stranger wants to miss his flight just so he could help Eddie out, fuck it. So, he agreed. “Fine, but the second I start to feel uncomfortable, I’m out.”

 

Richie smiled brightly. “That’s fair. Come on, we can go get something to eat. We’ll come back the second the airport opens again, alright?”

 

Eddie nodded, but made no effort to move out of his chair. He looked down, somewhat hesitant but figured  _ why the hell not? He’s cute and doesn’t seem crazy. At least I won’t be alone for the night, I’ll just have to figure out how I’m gonna cough up some money for my ticket. _

 

So he stood. And the two boys walked out of the airport together, backpacks on their shoulders and each other on their minds. Strangely enough, Eddie didn’t feel worried. He knew he was in deep shit, but Richies demeanor was… calming. He was kind of an asshole, judging by the amount of somewhat inappropriate jokes he made (but let’s be real, Eddie laughed at every goddamn one), and the fact that he still called Eddie ‘Eds’ even after Eddie had told him not to (he didn’t really hate that either).

 

It was nearing 10:40pm when they found an IHop to settle down in. Richie was quick to pick a booth in the back corner, with Eddie sitting on the opposite side of the table. “So Eds, enlighten me. We’re in Albuquerque and you were off to Maine. What brought you here?”

 

Eddie smiled softly to himself and looked around. “My aunt lives here. I came to visit her for a few weeks. Do you live here?”

 

Richie grinned, taking a sip of the complementary water he asked for. “Nah. I mean, I’m here all of the time, cause New Mexico’s got some bomb ass food. My parents are divorced and my mom lives here. I came to visit her, and I  _ was _ going to visit my sister in Georgia, but I met this super cute guy at the airport and he missed his flight. So I told him I’d stay with him all night until the airport opened in the morning,” Richie smiled cheekily, and Eddie blushed. 

 

“The guy you met sounds like a dumbass,” he grinned, embarrassed, but Richie only let out a rather adorable chuckle.

 

“I don’t think so. People tend to gravitate towards me and latch on. He was enamored,  _ that’s _ why he missed his flight.”

 

Eddie let out a loud laugh, making Richie smile too. He was quiet for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “I’m really sorry I dragged you into this mess. As embarrassing as it is to say it, I really did get distracted by you… And not in bad way,” he said softly, playing with his straw wrapper and refusing to look Richie in the eye.

 

Richie smiled at the sight in front of him. This adorable, adorable stranger. “You think I mind, when in reality I really don’t.”

 

Eddie shook his head. “You’re supposed to be on your way to see your sister and I ruined that because I was irresponsible enough to just suddenly forget that I had a plane to catch.”

 

“You keep seeming to forget that  _ I _ , Mr. Richie Tozier, made the conscious decision to stay with you, Mr. Eddie  _ IDontKnowYourLastName _ , in the midst of your troubles. I really,  _ really _ don’t mind Eddie. This could be fun, don’t you think?” Richie smiled, poking Eddie’s arm. Eddie couldn’t help but to smile back.

 

“Spending a night with a cute stranger by myself? So fun,” Eddie said quietly, but apparently not quiet enough. Richie, with a smug looking, goofy smile on his face, poked Eddie’s arm again, over and over, like he was excited.

 

“You think I’m cute?” Richie beamed at the way Eddie smiled sweetly, a light blush coating his somewhat chubby cheeks.

 

“What are you gonna order?”

 

The taller boy smirked, because clearly Eddie meant what he said. He made a promise to himself that at some point during their time together, he’d get Eddie to say it again. “Not really all that hungry, Eds, what about you?”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname. “I dunno, maybe just a couple of pancakes.”

 

The waitress, who looked beyond tired, came to take their order. Eddie, true to his word, ordered a short stack of pancakes, while Richie opted for a cold, overly sweet Oreo shake. Eddie grimaced, because he wasn’t a big fan, but Richie looked like an adorable little kid when their order came. He found himself smiling adoringly at the sight in front of him. That was, until Richie let the shake slip out if his hands and into his lap. “Oh shit!” He exclaimed loudly, frantically picking the glass up and setting it on the table, grabbing a fuck ton of napkins to clean himself up hastily.

 

Eddie let out a loud, genuine laugh, momentarily grabbing Richie’s attention away from the task at hand. He smiled to himself, cleaning himself up while Eddie continued to giggle adorably. Richie found himself thinking for the first time since they met,  _ I wanna kiss him. _

 

The thought made his cheeks warm, and Eddie was still smiling all cute, making his tummy warm, too. Fuck, he was fucking adorable. Frustratingly so. “You think this is just  _ sooo _ funny, huh?” He teased. 

 

Eddie smiled brightly. “That was pretty funny, yeah”

 

And so, for the next half hour or so while Eddie ate his pancakes. They talked and talked and talked. And both of them could feel themselves warming up to each other. Eddie really did find Richie funny, and he was oddly very charming, and  _ insanely _ handsome. Eddie doesn’t remember when, but at some point Richie had tied his long, curly hair into a messy bun.  _ Fuck _ , he was so gorgeous that it made Eddie kind of mad. Made him think of how they’d probably never get to see each other again.

 

It was weird, really, because they were literal strangers. Granted, they’d both quickly grown to like each other. In an odd sense, Richie could feel himself trusting Eddie, like he could tell him he’d just committed a crime and Eddie would have his back. “Let’s get out of here,” Richie smiled throwing a few dollars on the table for a tip. 

 

“And go where?” Eddie asked as they approached the cash register. With it being nearly 11:30pm, the place was empty, so they left quickly and made their way outside.

 

“Dunno. Where d'ya wanna go? The world is ours, Eds. Others are merely living in it.”

 

Eddie snorted. “You probably know this city better than I do, and besides, what kind of places would be open this late at night?”

 

Richie stopped suddenly, looking like he’d just been hit with a rock. Or rather, an idea. “I know of a party we can go to, if you’re game?”

 

Eddie sighed. Not much of a party goer, but he figured that if he let a total stranger be his escort for the night after missing a plane ride home, he figured  _ at this point, why the fuck not? _

 

“Where at? I don’t feel like walking miles away just to watch sweaty people dance and throw up all over the place,” he joked, bumping Richies shoulder delicately.

 

Richie grinned, making an effort to move closer to Eddie until their hands were brushing together teasingly. “Not too far from here. You don’t have to drink. I’m definitely not going to,” Richie said smugly, desperately wanting to just lace their fingers together.

 

“For some reason you strike me as the frat boy type,” the smaller boy jokes.

 

Richie laughed; a deep, soothing sound that seemed to emit from deep in his belly. “Please, I barely drink at all, which is remarkable compared to all of the other whack-a-moles my age.”

 

Eddie snorted and scrunched his eyebrows at the rebuttal. “Whack-a-moles? Oh, please, you strike me as the whack-a-mole type too.”

 

Richie laughed again, this time a lot louder and he threw his head back. “Yowza! Eds gets off a good one.” Eddie furrows his eyebrows again. “You do that a lot, don’t you?”

 

“What?” Eddie asked.

 

Richie snorted. “Squeeze your eyebrows together like you’re mad. It’s kind of really fuckin’ adorable.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes at that, trying his absolute hardest not to furrow his eyebrows again. It was like a reflex at this point, and he’d only known Richie for a few hours. Then he began thinking about it. He barely knew Richie and yet he already really liked him. Richie was funny, and dorky; obnoxious, but sweet. And not to mention the dude was like a fucking calendar firefighter created straight from a volcano of fiery hotness. He was  _ that  _ gorgeous. “I don’t really want to go to that party,” Eddie admitted. Although, where the fuck else would they go? 

 

Richie let out a sigh of relief. “ _ Ugh _ , thank God. I don’t really wanna go either. Was just spit ballin’ some ideas around Eds. I don’t know where else we could go, though.” He paused, then shot his index finger into the air, eyebrows raised and mouth wide open as if he’d just been struck with the cure to cancer. “There’s an area downtown we can hang? Nice little place with a little… um, I don’t know what it’s called. But there’s lights on it.”

 

Eddie giggled and made a face at Richie. “Great description, I got a perfect picture painted in my mind.”

 

Richie smiled and bumped Eddie’s shoulder with his gently, cheeks tinted pink (fuck, Richie blushing was adorable). “Oh, be quiet. You’ll like it. At least I hope.”

 

So they went. And it was already nearing twelve in the morning when they were walking. Eddie had checked to see that the airport opened around 3. Richie, while pretending he was texting his sister, bought Eddie and his new plane tickets for later. Eddies plane left at 4:30am, while Richies left at around 5. They were pretty pricey, but Richie truly didn’t really mind all that much. Eddie worried about what he was going to do but Richie convinced him not to worry about until the airport opened. 

 

They arrived at Richies spot at 12:30 on the dot. And Eddie couldn’t help but notice just how romantic it looked.


	3. Fairy Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss. And a few realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last! I really hope you guys are liking it so far.

Eddie couldn’t say it was weird. Well, this whole situation was weird. But for some odd reason, Eddie just felt comfortable around Richie. His presence was warm, just like his eyes. And his smile was bright. Eddie liked that. 

 

“So, what d’ya think?” Richie asked, gesturing to the beautiful park around them. They were the only ones there, unsurprisingly. It would have been pitch black outside if it weren’t for the soft, white lights strung up all over the place. 

 

Eddie couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he realized this is what Richie was trying to describe earlier. “You know this is called a gazebo, right?” He giggled, making Richies tummy warm. “At least you were right about the fairy lights.”

 

Richie smiled goofily. “Right. A gazebo,” he snorted, climbing up the steps and sitting down on the bench. He patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Eddie to sit close. The smaller boy did, and he sat a lot closer to Richie than he was willing to admit. But he couldn’t help it. Richie smelled good, and was comforting. 

 

“It is nice,” Eddie agreed, smiling fondly as he glanced around. Richie couldn’t help but watch him, Eddie was beautiful. And small. Oh gosh, he was so small and cute that it made Richie’s heart physically hurt. 

 

Richie grinned. “I’m glad you like it. So, Eddie Spaghetti, let’s chat.”

 

Eddie grimaced. “What the actual fuck kind of nickname is that? And I thought Eds was bad.” He scrunched his nose up adorably, and for the second time since they’d met, Richie found himself thinking  _ fuck, I wanna kiss him.  _

 

But Richie only laughed. Then he began to admire Eddie’s attire because he realized he hadn’t done that yet. And then he audibly gasped, because Eddie was wearing overalls atop of a baby blue, fluffy sweater. His white converse were blinding, even in the dark lighting. 

 

“What?” Eddie asked, watching Richie carefully as the taller boy eyed him. 

 

“You just…” he paused and grinned. “You’re wearing overalls. Usually I’d make fun of the weirdo who decides to wear.. fuckin’ overalls, especially when it’s like… still summer. But you look so fucking cute in them it’s makin’ me all gooey.” He beamed as Eddie blushed deeply. 

 

“You’re kind of a weirdo, you know that?” He sighed but looked as though he was having trouble keeping the smile off of his face. 

 

Richie laughed loudly. “You’re hanging out with me, aren’t you Spaghetti?”

 

Eddie grimaced at the nickname (again, did he really hate it? Probably not). “Didn’t have much of a choice, did I?” He joked, throwing Richie a look as if to say  _ idiot. _ Richie only smirked, scooting closer to Eddie on the bench.

 

“Tell me about yourself, Eds,” he said seriously, glancing up at the night sky at an odd angle, considering they were still under the gazebo.

 

Eddie inhaled deeply. “What do you want to know?”

 

Richie thought for a moment, the playful feeling between them no longer there but swapped for a more comforting, somewhat loving one. “I don’t ever remember asking how old you were.”

 

Eddie grinned. “Seventeen.”

 

Richie grinned back. “Me too. Your turn to ask me a question!”

 

“What is this, twenty questions?” Eddie snorted. Richie only licked his lips expectantly (and somehow, him being completely innocent and normal still made Eddie feel funny). “Uh, okay. What do you wanna do after high school?”

 

Richie sighed, like he was deep in thought. Then, looked over at Eddie, no sign of a smile on his face but his eyes were definitely beaming. “Go to college, maybe. Need me a cute little boyfriend. Girls are great but they’re too much at times.”

 

Eddie blushed and looked away. What the hell was he implying? But Richie only continued talking. “I don’t know. I’ve only ever met one person who I felt like I hit the jackpot with, but I barely knew them. They’re great, though, and in the whole first 3 hours of knowing I knew by hour 2 that I wanted nothing more than to just kiss them senseless. That weird?” He asked, a slight, smug ass smirk toying on his lips.

 

Eddie had to look away, otherwise he would have started hyperventilating. Richie was giving him a look so…  _ intimate _ that it had set his insides on fire. He was burning everywhere. “No,” he said timidly, quietly, “I have felt the same way before. Why didn’t you just.. Go for it?” He urged, and clearly Richie had gotten the hint because  _ when the fuck did he get so close? _

“Wanted to be positive they felt the same,” he said, a hint of seductiveness to his voice that made Eddies heart beat rapidly. Richie licked his lips and Eddie finally looked into his eyes; and  _ Jesus,  _ if they weren’t screaming  _ I’m about to kiss the shit out of you  _ then what the fuck were they saying? “I don’t think it’s too late, though,” Richie smiled, drowning in Eddies big brown eyes. He was nervous, that much was obvious to Richie. But fuck, neither of them have ever felt so connected to someone in so little time. It was fucking weird, honestly. Like their lives were created solely for the purpose of meeting one another.

 

“I think they’re one-hundred-percent positive they feel the same,” Eddie said quietly, eyes refusing to leave Richies.  _ Holy fuck,  _ he thought,  _ I’m about to kiss this fucking firefighter calendar volcano-y hotness of a man. He wants to kiss me! _ “I mean, who wouldn’t be?”

 

And then Eddies soft, pink lips were captured with Richies plump, sort of rough ones. But  _ jeez _ did it feel great. Eddie couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around Richie’s shoulders, nearly climbing into his lap as the taller boy hummed sexily. They kissed and kissed and kissed, like they’d been robbed of their time together. Which was somewhat ironic, considering they’d only met a few hours prior. And then it was over too soon as Richie pulled away, but only enough so he could talk, forehead resting gently on Eddies. And  _ fuck _ , he had this look in his eyes that nearly sent Eddie into cardiac arrest.

 

“Fuck, I just fucking kissed you, Eds,” Richie beamed, breaking out into the biggest, goofiest grin Eddie had ever seen on someone. He smiled back, unable to contain it. Then Eddie took in their position; Eddie nearly straddling Richie with the taller boys arm wrapped about Eddies slender waist. And he smelled  _ wonderful.  _ Like a good cologne mixed with the slight hint of cigarettes, and honestly, Eddie didn’t care. It felt  _ right.  _

 

“You did,” he grinned. “Was it bad?”

 

Richie looked at him like he’d just seen a flying pig. “You’re crazy. It was… fucking incredible. That’s what it was. Fuck, Eddie, I wanna do it again,” he whined, pouting and giving Eddies hips a gentle squeeze.

 

Eddie giggled. Full on fucking  _ giggled _ and sat further onto Richies lap. “No one’s stopping you,” he whispered, reaching up to tuck Richies glasses into his hair like a headband. The taller boy frowned at that, but looked into Eddies eyes and immediately leaned in, re-connecting their lips. Eddie hummed pathetically, wrapping his arms around Richies neck and tangling his fingers in his hair.  _ Gosh,  _ that beautiful, curly fucking hair. It was almost as gorgeous as Richie himself. 

 

That was how Eddie learned that Richie Tozier was an incredible fucking kisser. And  _ fuck _ , if this were anyone else in the world Eddie would be too embarrassed to keep going or ask for more. But somehow, someway, Richie made him feel comfortable. Maybe it was the way the taller boy had been looking at him. Eddie couldn’t even describe it, but it made him feel warm. And when he pulled away, Richie chuckled. And then Eddie chuckled with him. 

 

And then they hugged, because they realized they didn’t have much time together left. Both of them hated to think about it, so they didn’t. Instead, they sat there, under the lit up gazebo and they kissed. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, until their lips were numb. And Richie could feel Eddie practically  _ melting _ into him. 

 

And for a while, time had stilled, and everything was perfect. 


End file.
